I was the nothingness
by Ocielane
Summary: Elle était le néant. Grâce à Eux elle va prendre goût à la vie. Grâce à Lui, elle va decouvrir ce que sont les sentiments. Même les plus douloureux... Fic UA. Le début plutôt calme mais la suite expliquera le M.
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir, comme vous voulez ! Voici une nouvelle fic que j'ai en tête depuis le début de l'année.

Pour ceux qui suive mon autre fic, La rose éternelle, je vous rassure, je ne l'abandonne pas, je suis juste en mode "Page blanche" quand j'essaye d'écrire un chapitre. Elle est donc juste en pause pour le moment. Je suis sincèrement désolée... Si vous voulez plus de précision sur quoi que ce soit, n'hésité pas à me les poser par reviews ou par MP, j'y répondrait avec grand plaisir.

Comme d'habitude : Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas, blablabla...

* * *

Prologue

Perdue dans ses pensées, la brune regardait vaguement le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses grands yeux émeraude. La pluie tombait drue, créant de nombreuses ondes sur la petite rivière qui traversait la ville, mouillant tout sous ses fines et nombreuses gouttes.

A cette heure-ci, peu de gens était encore dehors. « Et c'est tant mieux... » Pensait-elle. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle voulait être seule. Seule, sans personne pour la blesser. Comme avant. Son pauvre cœur n'avait déjà que trop souffert. Le cœur n'était rien d'autre qu'une source d'ennuis. Elle l'avait toujours su... S'il ne lui était pas vital, elle se le serrait volontiers arraché.

Mais voilà... c'était impossible... Et maintenant qu'il avait été déterré du néant qu'était son âme... Elle souffrait... Plus que jamais... Et, comble du sort, à cause de celui qui l'avait sorti de sa prison dorée... Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui... Une partie d'elle le détesté ardemment... Mais... Une autre l'aimait encore malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait...

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille serra le drap immaculé qui lui servait de vêtement de ses mains pales, tandis que de fines larmes dévalèrent ses joues blanches, suivis par d'autres, toujours plus nombreuses. Et fatalement, sans s'en rendre compte, elle fondit en larme et pleura comme jamais auparavant. Ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et sa gorge serrée la faisait sangloter furieusement. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait de leurs petits moments de bonheur qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Et aussitôt, elle se souvenait de l'atrocité du moment qu'ils lui avaient fait subir lui et ses amis. Tous ses souvenirs se mélangeaient dans ce cercle vicieux. Le bonheur amenant aussitôt le malheur et la douleur. Et plus elle y pensait, plus les souvenirs remontaient. C'était sans fin.

Et elle avait mal. Si mal. Elle avait envie de crier. Crier pour faire sortir toute la douleur, toute la tristesse, toute la rage qu'elle ressentait. Crier pour se vider et passer à autre chose même si c'était à des lieux de sa personnalité. Crier pour se libérer.

Et finalement, elle hurla. La jeune fille hurla de tout son être. Elle hurla dans un long cri de douleurs qui semblait ne jamais se finir. Et puis finalement, son cri de désespoir s'arrêta. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était épuisée.

Alors finalement, cette fois, se fut son corps qui s'écroula. Elle s'écroula sur le sol mouillé, et se roula en boule, pleurant de plus bel. Elle avait froid, elle tremblait, mais elle ne ressentait pas le froid, elle ne ressentait que la douleur présente dans son cœur.

Et finalement, sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra doucement dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir, voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

Je pense en tout cas en surprendre quelques un durant ce chapitre sur l'identité de la mystérieuse fille...

En tout cas, merci à Nebelsue pour sa review !

Sur ceux, Bonne lecture à vous tous !

Disclamer: Les personnage appartienne à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Doucement, le jour se levait sur la petite ville de Karakura. Dans sa banlieue se trouvait une grande maison tranquille. Malgré sa taille, la maison n'hébergeait que deux personnes.

Le maître de maison était l'un des plus grands chefs d'entreprise du pays. Il était très apprécié de ses pairs pour sa grande gentillesse mais également très respecté grâce à l'aura de charisme qui se dégageait de lui.

La deuxième personne logeant dans cette grande bâtisse, était la fille de sa femme. Cependant, cette dernière étant un des grands noms du monde du spectacle, elle était rarement présente et c'était donc à son mari que revenait la lourde tâche d'élever cette enfant qui n'était pas de lui. Tâche qu'il s'efforçait d'accomplir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Par ailleurs, les résultats de cette éducation étaient plus que satisfaisant. La jeune fille obtenait toujours les meilleures notes et était toujours la première dans tout ce qu'elle effectuait, faisant la fierté de ses parents.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, l'homme l'éteignit et se leva. Il enfila un peignoir, et ouvrit les volets de sa chambre, apprécient la douce lueur du soleil levant. N'entendant aucun bruit, il en conclut que sa belle-fille dormait toujours. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il passait sa main dans ses courts cheveux châtains pour les remettre en ordres. Il alla donc jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille et entra en silence.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'adulte posa ses yeux chocolat sur le corps de l'adolescente qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Sans la moindre gêne, il admira le spectacle qui s'offrait à son regard. L'adolescente avait dû bougée durant son sommeil, car le drap ne recouvrait plus son corps et pendait négligemment hors de son lit. La jeune fille était allongée sur le dos et sa tête était tournée vers le châtain. Elle portait pour seul vêtement, un shorty aussi noir que ses longs cheveux d'ébène, et une nuisette d'un magnifique vert émeraude qui aurait mis ses grands yeux verts en valeurs s'ils étaient ouverts. Son haut, s'était remonté durant la nuit, laissant apparaître son ventre plat qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient éparpillés autour de son corps et formaient un magnifique contraste avec sa peau d'une surprenante pâleur. Sa poitrine, de taille raisonnable, se laissait agréablement deviner sous son vêtement au décolleté plongeant. L'homme observa aussi la merveilleuse courbe de ses hanches et finis par poser ses orbes chocolat sur les longues et fines jambes de l'adolescente, qui était totalement inconsciente du spectacle qu'elle donnait.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il se retourna pour ouvrir les volets et réveiller la jeune fille. En effet, dès que la lumière du jour illumina sa chambre, elle poussa un petit gémissement agacé, et papillonna, mettant sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être éblouie.

- Bonjour Ulquiorra… Il est l'heure de te lever… Sinon tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour dans ce nouveau lycée… S'exclama avec douceur le châtain.

- Oui Père… Répondit la brune encore un peu endormis.

Sans autres paroles, le châtain sortit et laissa la jeune fille, décidant d'aller préparer le petit déjeuné.

Doucement, l'adolescente s'assit dans son lit et passa ses mains sur son visage dans l'espoir de se réveiller un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit de son lit et s'étira doucement, puis pris son nouvel uniforme et partit dans la salle de bain pour se réveiller pour de bon.

Elle se déshabilla et regarda son corps nu dans la glace face à elle. Ses seins avaient encore bien grossis depuis le mois dernier. La jeune fille soupira et entra dans la baignoire qui faisait douche, puis alluma l'eau qu'elle tourna au plus froid. Tandis qu'elle rinçait son corps couvert de mousse, elle entendit qu'on toquait à la porte et son beau-père la prévenir que le petit déjeuné était près. Elle finit de se rincer, mis son nouvel uniforme, et coiffa ses longs cheveux ébènes.

Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la cuisine, s'installa à table et commença à manger, tandis que le plus vieux faisait la conversation, la brune se contentant de répondre docilement à ses éventuelles questions. Finalement, une fois son petit déjeuné pris, elle alla chercher son sac et sa valise, et alla dans le garage où l'attendais le garde du corps et chauffeur que son beau-père avait engagé pour elle.

- Alors Ulquiorra ! Prête pour cette nouvelle rentée ?

- Yammy… Ce n'est guère plus qu'une rentrée scolaire comme une autre, tout comme l'année dernière et les années encore avant. Soupira l'adolescente d'une voix blasée.

- Rho ! Mais quel rabat-joie toi alors ! C'est quand même la première année qu't'es en internat ! Répliqua le géant en mettant les affaires de la brune dans le coffre, celle-ci allant déjà à la portière passager.

- Je suis folle de joie… Ironisa la plus jeune en montant.

Le géant rit à cette réplique et s'assit à côté d'elle, puis démarra.

Un silence pesant régna alors dans l'habitacle. La jeune fille regardait distraitement le paysage défiler devant ses grands yeux émeraude. Elle sentit le regard du géant sur elle et le rappela aussitôt à l'ordre en soupirant :

- Yammy… Regarde la route au lieu de me fixer.

- Toi, y'a quelque chose qui va pas… Allez… Vas-y Ulquiorra… Dis-moi ce qui t'énerve…

- Je ne suis pas énervée. Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Rho allez quoi… Je te connais comme si j't'avais fait !

Pour seule réponse la jeune fille soupira, et, après quelques minutes de silences, lui dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

- Ma mère m'a appelé hier. Elle veut que je sois avec elle sur scène et aux interviews quand elle reviendra aux Japon.

- Ah… Et alors ? Où est l'problème ? C'est plutôt cool non ?

- Je déteste ça. Elle ne fait ça que pour faire bonne figure devant tout le monde. Je ne suis pas dupe. Pour moi, c'est évident.

- Ah bon… T'es sure que tu t'fais pas des idées ?

- Yammy… Elle ne m'a pas donné la moindre nouvelle depuis trois ans et quand elle m'appelle, la première chose qu'elle me demande c'est ça. Soupira la brune, agacée.

- Ah bah oui… Dis comme ça… admis, le géant.

Le silence revint alors en maître dans l'habitacle. C'était toujours la même chose quand on abordait ce sujet. Parler de sa mère était presque aussi tabou que de parler de son père biologique. La jeune fille, qui s'ouvrait déjà peu, se refermait comme une huitre lorsqu'on parlait de sa génitrice, et elle ne desserrait plus ses lèvres pendant parfois des heures. Elle avait apparemment une dent contre elle mais personne ne savait pourquoi. Mais l'avoir laissé seule avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans devait certainement y être pour quelque chose.

Cependant, le géant la regarda encore et sentit qu'il y avait plus que ça. Il la sentait vraiment mal. Quelque chose semblait la préoccuper plus que ce simple coup de fil de sa mère. Elle semblait différente de d'habitude. Elle n'était pas aussi neutre que d'ordinaire. Le colosse cherchait mais ne trouvais pas d'adjectifs pour définir le ressentit qu'elle lui donnait. Il finit alors par poser la question qui embrouillait son esprit.

- Mais y a pas que ça pas vrai ?

Pour seul réponse, la brune ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle finit par se décider à en dire plus, de son habituelle voix neutre.

- Pour soumettre la société adverse qui lui pose beaucoup de problème, Père a décidé de m'utiliser.

- C'est-à-dire ? Questionna le plus âgé en se garant devant le lycée de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il va t'faire faire ?

- Père m'a fiancé avec le fils de son adversaire. Lâcha la brune en sortant de la voiture.

Cette révélation laissa l'homme sans voix durant quelques secondes, mais il se reprit et sortit les affaires de la brunes du coffre.

- A ouais ?! Sérieux ?! Et bah ça ! J'm'y attendais pas ! Et il s'appelle comment le malheureux qui devra te supporter ?

La brune pris ses affaires et répondit froidement en entrant dans son nouvel établissement.

- Je l'ignore.

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois !


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

P.S : La musique à la fin, s'appelle "Love in the Eyes" de la première OST de Game of Thrones.

Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Une fois rentrée dans l'établissement, la brune chercha le bâtiment des internes, suivant les flèches qui avaient été installé pour l'occasion et qui indiquaient plus ou moins bien sa position. Finalement, après un quart d'heure de recherches, la jeune fille trouva l'internat des filles et monta au dernier étage, celui des dernières années. Une fois là-haut, elle vit une femme à la peau bronzée qui semblait attendre. L'adolescente alla donc à sa rencontre, n'ayant visiblement pas d'autre choix, et se présenta poliment :

- Bonjour madame. Je suis Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Ah ! Alors c'est toi la nouvelle des dernières années ! Et ben bienvenue à ton étage ! s'exclama la femme en souriant. Moi c'est Yoruichi Shihouin. Je suis la surveillante des filles. Donc, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou si tu as un problème quelconque, tu peux venir m'en parler sans problème. Bon allez, suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre ainsi que tes deux « colocataires » pour l'année.

Pour seule réponse, la brune acquiesça vaguement en soupirant faiblement et suivi la femme en la détaillant. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns avec des reflets violets qu'elle remontait en une haute queue de cheval, et des yeux ambrées. Son corps était suffisamment bien proportionné pour pouvoir la qualifier de « belle » aux yeux de la société pour le moins sectaire dans laquelle le monde évoluait. De plus, elle semblait être ce que son beau-père qualifiait comme « sympathique » mais, à sa façon de se tenir et de parler, semblait savoir se faire respecter. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours en somme… songea la brune, Tant mieux, le calme sera un minimum présent.

En marchant, elle remarqua que la plupart des autres adolescentes les regardaient passer et la fixait en chuchotant entre elle et certaines même, gloussaient comme de vulgaire dindon. La brune se doutait déjà de ce qu'elle pouvait bien se dire. Malgré que son nom soit inconnu, son visage, lui, ne l'était pas. Chaque fois que son beau-père allait à de grands rendez-vous médiatisés ou à des soirées mondaines, elle l'accompagnait toujours. Et quand sa mère faisait des concerts au Japon et des interviews, elle devait être présente. Elle avait vite compris qu'elle était son rôle et qu'elle serait son image. Pour les autres, elle était « la fille de ». Celle que tous enviait pour diverse raisons, comme sa célébrité, sa parenté avec des personnes connues et/ou influentes, sa « beauté glacial » comme disait certain journaliste ou magazine… Mais elle savait que c'était son rôle, le rôle que lui avait donné son beau-père. Etre celle que tous envies et regardes. Etre celle que tous connaissent mais dont personne ne sait rien. Etre la « mystérieuse et glacial héritière au cœur de pierre ». Dans le fond, cela lui convenait très bien. Au moins, elle pouvait être tranquille sans que personne n'ose l'approcher, auquel cas, elle les renvoyait aussitôt. En revanche, cette décision de la faire inscrire en internat l'avait beaucoup surprise. Mais bon, si c'était son beau-père qui l'avait décidé, c'est que ça devait être la bonne chose à faire. Inutile de se poser des questions aussi futiles. Il suffisait d'obéir sagement, sans poser de questions, comme tout bon enfant se doit de le faire.

Une fois arrivé au bout du couloir, la surveillante se tourna vers elle et lui dis en souriant :

- Tu verras, elles sont un peu spéciales mais elles sont très gentilles.

Comme précédemment, la brune se contenta d'acquiescer et la plus âgée toqua et entra dans la chambre avec derrière elle la brune.

- Salut les filles ! Bien installées ? Je vous présente votre mystérieuse camarade de chambre pour l'année. Comme vous l'avez vue sur la porte de votre chambre, si vous y avez prêté attention, elle s'appelle Ulquiorra Schiffer. Bon sur ce, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance ! Allez, à tout à l'heure et soyez à l'heure pour le repas de bienvenue !

Dès que la femme fut partie, un silence régna dans la chambre. Les deux filles, la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, surement surprise de voir qu'elle partagerait la chambre de la fille de la chanteuse la plus populaire du moment et la belle fille de l'un des hommes les plus influent du pays. Elle en profita pour les détailler elles aussi. En effet, elles étaient spéciales pour des japonaises… L'une avait de longs cheveux ondulés d'un étrange bleu-vert, des yeux marron très clairs, presque pales, et une poitrine aussi surdimensionnée que la deuxième qui, en comparaison, semblait normal avec ses longs cheveux roux et lisse et ses grands yeux bleu-gris claires, remplis d'une innocence hors du commun et particulièrement irritante. Sans plus se soucier d'elles, elle se dirigea vers le seul lit restant, celui près de la fenêtre et ouvrit l'armoire aux pieds de celui-ci. Elle était petite comparé à la sienne, mais largement suffisante pour y ranger ce qu'elle avait apporté pour la semaine. Pendant que le silence perdurait, la brune posa sa valise sur son lit et l'ouvrit, puis rangea ses sous-vêtements sur une étagère et pendit ses uniformes à l'endroit prévu pour, puis finit par ranger ses affaires scolaire sur une autre étagère de l'armoire. Elle sortit alors des draps, un oreiller et une tête d'oreiller, puis entrepris de faire son lit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut fini de le faire que la rousse décida de briser la glace et s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Cette fille est naïve, songea l'ébène en voyant son sourire et ses yeux beaucoup trop innocent.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Orihime Inoue ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien et qu'on pourra devenir amies ! s'exclama la rouquine faisant perdre tout espoir de calme à la brune.

La verte se leva alors en souriant elle aussi et se présenta à son tours avec plus de calme ou plutôt de retenus.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Neliel Tu Odershvank. Contente d'avoir la chance de faire ta connaissance. J'espère que cette année se passera bien entre nous.

A sa façon de parler et de se présenter, la brune compris qu'elle aussi devait avoir un parent dans le monde des affaires ou haut placé. Elle s'était présentée avec calme et politesse, malgré sa tension quelque peu palpable. Elle avait clairement l'habitude. Cependant, cette retenue ne sembla pas « plaire » à son amie qui s'exclama aussitôt,

- Allons Nel, ne soit pas si sérieuse... Ce n'est pas comme si tu parlais avec un collègue de ton père… Bon d'accord elle est connue mais… Au fond… C'est une fille comme une autre…

A ces mots, la jeune fille écarquilla légèrement ses yeux, franchement surprise. Cette fille naïve la prenait comme son égal ? Comme une fille parmi tant d'autres ? Non, décidément, cette fille était trop ingénue. Elle ne la connaissait même pas. Elle était tout bonnement stupide. Certes, physiquement parlant, elle était une fille comme une autre. C'était clairement inscrit dans son génome. Mais c'était tout. Tout les différenciées. Leur mentalité, leur rangs social, tout.

Finalement, la brune ne répondit rien et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Cependant, elle fut interrompue par la verte,

- Tu mettras quoi pour ce soir ?

- Pour ce soir ?

- Oui ! Pour la fête de bienvenue des premières années ! s'exclama l'ingénue en souriant grandement.

La brune soupira et hésita franchement à répondre. Mais elle avait perçu la tentative de la verte pour essayer de la mettre à l'aise et de nouer un lien avec elle. Finalement, elle décida de saisir cette perche tendue et répondit sobrement tout en restant évasive préservant ainsi son rôle de fille mystérieuse.

- Je mettrais une robe.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire la rousse dont les yeux pétillèrent. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, la verte attrapa son amie par le bras et la tira dehors, prétextant aller voir leur autre amis. La jeune fille se laissa faire et suivit son amie, mais, avant de sortir de la chambre, se retourna et parla à la brune d'un ton chaleureux et beaucoup plus calme que précédemment.

- Désolée de te laisser seule si tôt Ulquiorra… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on revient bientôt. En attendant… J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop toute seule… On se retrouvera pour se préparer pour ce soir d'accord ?

Surprise de cette attention, la brune resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de remarquer que la rousse semblait attendre sa réponse. Finalement, elle acquiesça doucement et répondit de son éternelle voix neutre.

- D'accord.

La rouquine sourit et partit donc avec son amie, laissant la brune seule. Celle-ci soupira et sortit son portable de son sac, puis y brancha ses écouteurs, qu'elle mit à ses oreilles et s'allongea sur son lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tranquillement bercer par la musique calme et mélancolique que diffusaient ses écouteurs. Soudain, un bruit dérangea sa bulle de calme dont elle s'était entourée. Elle décida de rester immobile et attentive, baissant doucement le son. Elle entendit alors une voix chuchoter.

- C'est bon Loly, la voie et libre. Elles sont parties et l'autre chouchoute dort.

- Parfait, allons-y. répondit une seconde voix particulièrement horripilante.

La brune perçu la porte s'ouvrir et entendit les deux filles, surement des « pestes » comme dirait certains, entrer dans la chambre avec la discrétion d'un troupeau d'éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

- Hé, Menoly. D'après toi, c'est laquelle l'armoire de la petite princesse… Chuchota avec un ton mauvais celle qui devait être « Loly » en accentuant méchamment les mots « petite princesse ».

- Ça doit être celle-là… murmura l'autre sur le même ton.

- Ok. Alors voyons voir…

La brune entendit alors un bruit de tissus qu'on déplace à la va vite. Surement devait-elle être en train de fouiller dans son armoire.

- Voilà. J'ai trouvé. Chuchota plus fortement la peste à la voix horripilante.

- Ok faisons vite.

L'adolescente entendit alors un bruit de tissus que l'on déchire en de nombreux morceaux, tandis que les deux teignes ricanaient. Finalement, du tissus fut bougé et la jeune fille entendis la meneuse murmurer sadiquement.

- On va voir si elle est toujours aussi jolie la petite princesse maintenant…

Puis les deux garces repartir en ricanant méchamment, laissant la brune à nouveau seule, qui put enfin s'endormir pour faire la sieste.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard qu'elle fut réveillée par un petit cri.

* * *

Voilà ! Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois !


End file.
